Soul x Maka
by AlexisInuKaita
Summary: Soul and Maka find themselves at the mercy of desire for each other Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters in this story. I've never written anything like this and would like to know what everyone thinks. Thank you
1. Chapter 1 part 1

"Another sleepless night" Soul muttered under his breath. He slowly got out of bed trying not to wake the sleeping form of the blond in his bed. She snored softly as the bed shifted a bit. Soul smiled a shark like grin remembering the events that led to her being there in the first place. He quietly moved around the room gathering up his clothes that were tossed everywhere. He also picked up Maka's clothes. Being careful not to handle her bra too much. He couldn't help but laugh at how small the cup size was.

Soul left the room. Closing the door behind as quietly as he could. Before he left the room he made sure to grab clean clothes for him and her. He left hers on his dresser with a nice note for her. Soul went to the bathroom to wash up a bit. He turned on the hot water and let the steam fill the room before he started to undress in front of the floor length mirror.

He slowly took off his shirt watch every move his muscles made under his skin. When he looked even closer he saw red marks from where a certain girl was biting him. He turned around to see the rest of last nights evidence that was above his torso. Long scratches covered his back. Some of them looked like they were bleeding at one time but had stopped some time after they were made. Soul couldn't help but laugh at how much he enjoyed that pain.

With his back still to the mirror Soul took off his boxers. The scratch marks spread further than he thought. There were not only scratches but also claw marks. He had enjoyed that pain as well. It made him even more aroused when Maka gave them to him. Just the thought of it made his member twitch with excitement.

"Oh Maka what I wouldn't give for you to be awake right now" he said to his reflection as the steam started to cover the glass. He walked over to the shower and started to get in when he heard a sound coming from his room.

"Sounds my little meister is finally waking up" Soul said to himself as he stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down his body. Enjoying how it made the scratches sting for a moment.

It took Maka a while to remember that it wasn't her room that she was in. She looked down at her body and also noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual pajamas. Instead she was wearing one of Soul's shirts. And nothing else. She let out a yelp of surprise. She thought the night before was just a dream. She thought back to the night before.

Maka started to blush at how she had reacted to everything Soul did. How wonderful it had felt for their first time. How she had been so rough with him and he as rough with her. She looked around for her clothes but couldn't find them at first. A white piece of paper caught her eye on Souls dresser. It had her name written on it in Souls handwriting. She opened the note not knowing what to expect. In it was just an arrow pointing to the door.

Maka felt a little let down. She thought it was saying to get out. That she did something wrong. But when she opened the door there was another piece of paper with another arrow.

"Soul where are you leading me" Maka thought to herself. She found 2 more arrows after that and than a sign that said "Enter if you want more" on the bathroom door. Maka gulped a bit from being nervous. She reached out her hand and barely touched the doorknob when it opened on the other side. Maka jumped a bit at the sight of Soul on the other side soaking wet with nothing on. She blushed a bit as her eyed wandered over his body. Pausing a bit on places that made her blush more. Her eyes finally came to rest on his. The look in his eyes were pure lust. Lust for her. Maka's eyes were starting to mirror his.

Soul reached out his hand to grab hers and pull him to her. He didn't care that he was wet and naked. He didn't care that she was a little dressed. When she didn't try to pull away he held her tight against him and started to kiss her. Gentle at first than the kiss deepened as she started to nibble his lip. Both of them wanting more. Soul took off Maka's shirt wanting to see more of her again. Maka didn't protest as he did. But she did protest when he had to break them apart in the process.

Maka clung on tight to Soul trying to get as close to him as she could. She started grinding against him as he was trying to lead her to the shower. Soul couldn't take it any longer so he kicked her legs from under her but caught her in time to lay her the rest of the way on the floor. He had her pined down and just watched her for a bit.

Maka tried to wriggle free so she could grab Soul and bring him close to her. So she could have him inside her. She started to whimper from want. But Soul stayed where he was at just watching her. She knew he would break soon. She could tell from the look on his face that he wanted it just as bad as she did.

"Soul. Please" Maka begged.

"Please what Maka?" Soul asked

"Make love to me Soul" Maka begged. "I want to feel you inside me again and again and again. My body is aching for it, for you"

Soul released one of her hands long enough to restrain it with his other hand. He kissed her on the lips as his hand started to trail down her body touching every inch of her that he could. He gently cupped her breast and squeezed it just enough to make Maka make a noise. He started slowly rubbing her nipple feeling a moan escape her lips. He pulled back enough so he could look her in the eyes and so he could see the desire that was forming there.

"Please Soul. Don't stop" Maka arched her back so that Souls hand was pressing harder on her protruding nipple. His thumb continued to massage it. He leaned his head down and started to suck on it and gently bite it. Make started to moan even louder. This time was turning out to be better than the first time.

Soul stopped for a few moment to let Maka cool down. He started kissing her again. He could feel her tongue on his lower lip wanting to enter. He opened his mouth just enough for his tongue to sneak out and rub against hers in her mouth. She let out a moan of pleasure that turned into one of protest when I started kissing down her neck, her breasts, coming very close to her shaved vagina. She squirmed even more when I kissed there.

"Do you want it" Soul looked right into her eyes when he said this.

"Yes Soul. More than anything"

Soul bent his head down again and started to kiss her other lips. His tongue started to slide across them. When he did this is made Maka squirm even more. He pulled back long enough to smile a small smile to himself before he used his legs to spread hers wider. He released her hands the same time he licked at her nub.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Maka was taken by surprise. That was the last thing she had expected him to do. She let out the deepest moan that had ever escaped her lips. She couldn't even say his name but she didn't have to. Soul knew she wanted to speak but she couldn't with how talented his tongue was at the moment. He pulled back long enough to have his head shoved back between her thighs. Soul could feel Maka's hands working their way into his hair. Could feel the pulling on her fingers as they got tangled in his white hair. He let out a growl that surprised both of them.

"S-S-S-Soul" Maka finally was able to speak. "Please don't stop"

"As you wish my Meister" Soul went even further. He licked all over between her lips. Going in and out, in and out with only his tongue. He only stopped long enough to start playing with it with his pointer finger which made her gasp.

"You like that my Meister? Well if thats the case..." As Soul finished his sentence he stuck his finger into his opening making her come close to reaching climax. He wiggled his finger inside her making her moan more and more.

"Soul I don't know how much more I can take"

"Wait a little longer Maka if you can..." Soul than pulled out his finger only long enough to include his middle finger than he shoved them back inside her. She was getting even closer. A few more seconds and than...

"There you go my little Meister." Soul began to lick even more where she came on his fingers. This made Maka go insane. When he was done he kept her legs spread as he brought his hard member to the entrance to her softness.

"Do you want more?" Soul asked before he kissed her gently moving his torso so she could feel how close he was to entering her. Maka let out a moan against his lips before he pulled away so she could speak. But all she could do was nod.

"Say it Maka. Tell me you want it" Soul began to bite on her neck.

"Yes Soul. I want it"

Soul pushed as hard as he could without hurting her as he entered her. He froze a bit at the feeling. The wetness took him by surprise. This was a feeling that would take him a while to get used to but it was worth it. Especially since she let out a small noise when he did. He pulled out to the point where only the tip was still in. He could feel her trying to lift up enough to get it back in but he had her pinned in a way that she couldn't.

"You want more?" Soul asked as he was trying to hold himself back from just burying it inside her like he was wanting to. But he wanted to prolong her torture.

"Yes" Maka managed to say before Soul thrust inside her again over and over and over again. Slow at first than faster and faster. Getting harder and harder with every thrust. Soul could feel him coming close to cumming and could tell that she was coming to another climax.

They came at the same time. Soul slowly pulled out of her and than fell on top of her, resting his head on her shoulder.

**A/N **sorry its so short. didn't have much time to write but i will post more to this chapter at a later time.


End file.
